Operación AGENTE
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Hoagie está deprimido, ya que Abby escogió a Nigel como su amor y no a él. Hoagie, triste, busca la vía rápida para terminar con el dolor, pero una misteriosa chica lo detiene antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida. ¿Qué hará Hoagie si se vuelve a enamorar pero es difícil el mantener vivo a su amor, literalmente? Rated T porque no confió en mi poca experiencia.
1. El regreso de Nigel Uno

El regreso de Nigel Uno

Cargando transmisión para los chicos del barrio.

Operación: A.G.E.N.T.E.

Agente

Galáctica

Enamora

Nuevo

TND

Especial

2 semanas antes

Hoagie buscaba a Abby que, de manera mística, desapareció. Él estaba desesperado, no sabía dónde buscarla. La había buscado en la casa del árbol, en su propia casa, en la casa de 3, 4 y en la de la misma Abby, pero no la había encontrado. Estaba lloviendo. Caminó por las calles tratando de pensar en dónde podría estar su mejor amiga. De un momento a otro se acordó de un parque al que solían ir de niños y corrió hacia allá.

Vio a Abby sentada en un columpio con los lentes de 1 entre sus manos. Caminó hacia ella y la tapó con el paraguas. Abby, al no sentir las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su cuerpo, levantó la vista y vio que era Hoagie. Le trató de sonreír levemente, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Calma Abby- le dijo Hoagie colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Lo extraño, ya pasaron cuatro años y no lo hemos podido ver- dijo Abby poniendo la mano izquierda encima de la de Hoagie y con la mano derecha apretando los lentes de Nigel. -Lo sé, yo también lo extraño, pero tener que cargar con el peso de un sector y además recordar amargamente el que 1 se fue, no es lo mejor. No dejes que el pasado te impida seguir, pero sí que sea parte de ti.- dijo Hoagie extendiendo una mano a Abby- Déjalo ir Abbs.- pidió Hoagie. Abby entendió a que se refería. Dudó un momento en darle los lentes a Hoagie o no, pero al final, cedió.

Hoagie guardó los lentes de 1 en el bolsillo de su chamarra y Abby se levantó del columpio limpiando sus últimas lágrimas.

-Gracias Hoagie

-De nada Abbs

-Oye

-¿Hm?

-Es muy lindo lo que dijiste del pasado

-Sí, lo leí en una revista- dijo Hoagie y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol, escucharon ruidos en la sala. Wally estaba discutiendo con alguien.

-Soy el tercero al mando, me puedes decir a mí- Cuando Hoagie y Abby llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones vieron que era 65.3 quien estaba en la pantalla.

-¡Ah! Al fin llegas, numero 5. Te tardaste 20 minutos y 6,59 seg…

-Sí, sí, sí. ¿Qué necesitas 65.3?

-Solo quería comentarles que alguien muy importante en la historia de TND, viene de regreso hoy ¿Veda?

-¿Si? ¿Quién?

-Pues quien más, numero 1 regresa de vacaciones de los GTND, claro

-¿Q-qué?

-Ya me oíste y los quieren a todos ustedes allá en 20.30 minutos para que le den la bienvenida. Fin de la transmisión ¿Veda?- Dijo 65.3 y la pantalla se puso de color negro. Todos voltearon a ver a Abby que solo volteó hacia todos

-Vayan a alistarse, salimos en 3- dijo Abby sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, se dirigió a los elevadores y se fue a su habitación, o al menos eso creyeron todos.

Cuando se subieron al S.C.A.M.P.E.R. todos estaban emocionados de ver a su antiguo líder de nuevo. Llegaron a la base lunar donde, se supone, llegaría 1. Todos estaban felices y cuando una capsula de tecnología más avanzada que la de ellos aterrizó dentro del estacionamiento, todos corrieron. Cuando llegaron la capsula seguía cerrada. De repente la puerta de la capsula se abrió y salió una alta figura, delgada de dentro, cabeza calva, traje blanco con rojo y unos lentes de armazón rojo con cristales de color verde. Cuando salió un gran grito lo recibió.

-¡UNO!- todos corrieron a felicitarlo, a abrazarlo, a saludarlo. Él respondió a todos los saludos, abrazos y besos que lo llenaron. Después se encaminó hacia el secto 362.

-¿Cómo han estado amigos?- su voz era más grave. Primero saludó a 2

-Que gusto volver a verte- dijo Hoagie mientras estrechaba su mano y luego se daban un abrazo varonil.

-Adelgazaste- dijo 1 dándole unas palmadas al, ahora, plano abdomen de Hoagie.

-Sí, y tú sigues igual de flaco que cuando te fuiste- dijo Hoagie

-Sí, debería comer más, pero eso lo veremos luego. ¿Cómo estas Güero?- preguntó Nigel, dirigiéndose a Wally. Nigel le dio un leve golpe en el brazo como saludo a lo cual Wally respondió haciendo lo mismo

-Pensé que ya no te veríamos

-y bien ¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó Nigel dirigiendo su cabeza hacia Kuki que estaba hablando con Abbs.

-S-sí, ya somos novios- dijo el Güero, sonrojado.

-Me alegro por ti Güero- dijo Nigel entre carcajadas- Hola jefa- dijo Nigel a 362 haciendo un saludo militar.

-Ya no soy tu jefa. Estoy por debajo de ti ¿Recuerdas? Más bien, bienvenido de vuelta jefe- dijo devolviendo el saludo. Luego lo abrazó y Nigel le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando Rachel soltó a Nigel, Abby llegó corriendo, abrazó a Nigel y, por la velocidad a la que iba, se le cayó la gorra.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- dijo Abby con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de 2 agentes desaparecieron. Rachel y Hoagie. Nigel abrazó fuertemente a Abby.

-Te extrañé

-Yo también.

Cuando Kuki corrió a abrazar a Nigel, Wally se dio cuenta e intervino tomando del hombro a Nigel y alejándolo de Kuki.

-El abrazo que le dio Abby fue suficiente- dijo Wally molesto, Kuki sintió como sus brazos solo abrazaban el aire. Nigel quiso replicar pero decidió guardarse sus palabras. Hoagie se convenció de que después podría hablar a solas con Abby para decirle lo que sentía, pero no cayó en la cuenta de qu se estaban llevando muy bien.

**Transmisión Interrumpida**


	2. Cambio de vida

Cambio de vida

**Continúa transmisión**

Hoagie estaba sentado en su cama recordando lo que había pasado esa semana. Le era muy doloroso el recordarlo. Se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto.

Había cambiado mucho desde que salió de KND e ingreso a TND apenas hace 3 semanas, después de estar decomicionado un año y medio, junto con el resto del sector V. Había adelgazado bastante, por más que comía, no engordaba, su cabello se había vuelto muy rebelde, ahora era más alto que Abby. Había cambiado su gorra y lentes de piloto, por una gorra común lisa de color marrón y unos lentes con cristales amarillos y armazón de color gris. Su vestimenta común era una playera lisa blanca o blanca con mangas azules, una camisa abierta lisa de color azul claro arremangada hasta los codos o chamarra lisa color azul cuando hacía frío, pantalones color café y tenis blancos con negro.

Recordó cómo se sintió al ver que su amigo, Nigel Uno, regresó de vacaciones a la Tierra después de estar tanto tiempo con los GKND. La verdad, ni él lo sabía. Recordó lo que pasó esa semana y el por qué, ese día, era el peor para él.

Flashback

-Abby ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Nigel Uno a Abby

-Claro

-Pero en un lugar más privado- dijo Nigel nervioso.

-Um… Sí, claro.

Abby y Nigel fueron al cuarto de Abby en la casa del árbol. Se sentaron en la cama de ella.

-¿Qué pasó uno? ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad es que quería decirte algo muy importante. Veras, Abby. Cuando estuve allá arriba, pensé mucho en ustedes, pero, más que nada, en ti. Extrañaba tu forma de ser, tus risas, toda tú. Me daba miedo volver y enterarme de que habías sido decomicionada, pero cuando número infinito me dijo que no los habían decomicionado, me puse muy feliz. Supe que podría volver y decirte lo que pensé estando allá. Veras. Después de 1 año, me di cuenta de que para mí, significabas más que una amiga. Significabas mucho más. La verdad, Abby, es que tu… bueno… yo… te… te amo.- dijo Nigel, más rojo que un tomate.

-Nigel, yo… no sabría… que decirte.

-No me tienes que responder en este momento. No te quiero presionar. Estaré listo para la respuesta que sea, en el momento en el que estés lista.- dijo Nigel, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta.

-Nigel- el aludido volteó- gracias.- Nigel sonrió.

-No hay de qué- dijo y salió

Cuando salió de la habitación de 5 y llegó a las escaleras alguien lo llamó.

-Nigel, ¿Has visto a 5?

-Sí 2, está en su habitación.

-Gracias- dijo Hoagie, corriendo a la habitación de su amiga. Se detuvo a medio camino, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y regresó a las escaleras- Nigel- el aludido volteó y atrapó lo que Hoagie le lanzó- te hacen falta- dijo Hoagie y se fue, Nigel abrió las manos. Entre ellas tenía unos lentes obscuros. Bufó, se los puso, los lentes se amoldaron a él y bajó. Hoagie llegó al cuarto de Abby y tocó.

-Pasa- dijo Abby

-Hola Abbs- dijo Hoagie

-¡Ah! Hola Hoagie

-Oye, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro- dijo Abby ingenuamente, palmeando un lugar al lado de ella en su cama.

-Veras Abby, desde hace tiempo que he querido decirte esto, pero no había tenido el valor. Abby, eres una chica hermosa, encantadora y valiente y por eso es que te… te a… te amo.- dijo bajando la voz a cada palabra y siendo más directo que su líder.

-Es broma ¿Verdad?

-N-no

-Es que, Nigel me acaba de decir lo mismo- dijo muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hoagie, perdón

-No tienes de que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo- dijo sonriéndole.- Buenas noches Abbs- dijo Hoagie y salió del cuarto.

Fin Flashback

Pero el dolor no acababa ahí, no señor, porque tuvo que llegar ese maldito Viernes. El día en el que su corazón se había hecho polvo y lo había orillado a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Tomó papel y pluma y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un cuchillo y se dirigió a la sala mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Abby había llamado a Hoagie y a Nigel a su habitación, tenía que hablar con los dos a solas.

-Nigel, Hoagie, he tomado una decisión. No fue sencillo ya que a los dos los quiero, pero al final decidí… Hoagie- en ese momento estaba a punto de suspirar pero ella habló de nuevo- lo siento, pero, después de todo lo que ha pasado, escogí a Nigel. De verdad lo siento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, acepto tu decisión. Tengo trabajo pendiente, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde. Felicidades Nigel, cuídala muy bien. Es muy importante.- fue lo único que atinó a decir y luego se retiró. Agradecía que sus lentes no dejaran ver bien sus ojos, o se habrían dado cuenta de las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos.

Ya en su cuarto, empacó algunos experimentos, algunas herramientas y dejó una nota.

"_Surgieron cosas importantes, me ausentaré por un tiempo. Nos vemos luego amigos."_

Después de eso tomó una capsula de escape y se fue a su casa.

Fin Flashback

Sí, patético, pero no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir. Escribió en el papel mientras grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"_Mamá, papá, Tommy:_

_Perdón si les causo problemas, pero si ella no está, no encuentro motivo para vivir. Sé que el suicidio no es la solución, pero no encuentro manera de salir de este laberinto obscuro. Perdón de nuevo, gracias por todo y hasta siempre."_

Puso el cuchillo sobre su brazo a la altura de la muñeca y cuando se disponía a abandonar esta vida la puerta sonó. Decidió ir a ver quién era, ya que el 2 de su llavero se jalaba, suponía algo, pero no estaba seguro. Lo que no sabía es que esa decisión cambiaría su vida rotundamente. Se secó los ojos y fue a la puerta.

-¡Abra! Por favor- decía una voz de mujer del otro lado de la puerta. Hoagie abrió y una chica calló encima de él- Perdón- dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente, pero algo la jaló al piso de nuevo. El llavero de Hoagie con el numero 2 y su collar con el numero 78 se habían zafado de sus ataduras y se habían pegado. Ambos sabían lo que significaba y es que eran…

-¡TND!- exclamaron ambos. Hoagie se levantó y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Ella tomó los números pegados y los desactivó. Ahora que la veía bien, se parecía un poco a cinco. Era morena, cabello castaño, casi negro hasta la cintura, atado en una coleta alta, con un par de palillos chinos azules con negro y blanco metidos en la coleta y ojos cafés. Iba vestida con un conjunto como el que usó 1 cuando regresó de vacaciones a la tierra, pero de colores negro y blanco.

-¿Número 78? ¿De qué sector eres? No había escuchado ese número antes.

-Sí, soy la enfermera, experta en tecnología 0X0 y exlidereza de un sector

-¿Exlidereza? ¿Tecnología 0X0?

-Sí, ahora estoy en una misión con un grupo de rango más alto que de los KND y eso me trajo mayor experiencia de tecnología más avanzada.- dijo orgullosa de ello.

-GTND- susurró más para sí que para ella, Hoagie. Ella le tapó la boca y lo empujó dentro de la casa de él. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos?- dijo en un susurro, mientras le destapaba la boca

-Mi exlíder está con ellos- explico Hoagie.

-¿Sector V?- preguntó sorprendida la chica- ¿T…tu líder es número 1?

-Sí, pero ayúdame a entender. ¿Cómo es que eras la líder de un sec…?

-No hay tiempo para más preguntas, Cree me estaba siguiendo y activé el rastreador de mi collar para que me llevara con un TND. Capturó a mi sector. Quieren hacer otros De La Otra Cuadra pero con los GTND y yo soy la única que falta para completar su "Rompecabezas" Agradezco que sea un agente el que me abrió o tendría que haber recurrido al llanto para que me dejaran entrar- explicó- ¿Tienes armas?

-Si- dijo 2, la dirigió a su cuarto y le mostró las armas que tenía.

-Bien, pero de tecnología muy atrasada- dijo la chica- ¿Puedo?- preguntó a 2

-Claro- dijo 2. Ella sacó unos frascos de un morral que llevaba colgando de un hombro a la cintura del lado contrario al hombro. Los frascos tenían unas sustancias de colores. Mezcló unos con otros hasta que obtuvo un líquido morado y en unos globos metió el líquido. Luego reparó el arma con unas cuantas herramientas que habían en su morral. Se levantó con el arma con una tecnología más avanzada, la cargó y salió, Hoagie la siguió. En eso ella se detuvo en seco, viendo a la mesa de la sala.

-¿Por qué está esto aquí?- dijo la chica tomando un chuchillo de la mesa.

-E... por qué… bueno.- dijo 2 nervioso porque la chica lo juzgara. La chica lo vio por un momento, lanzó el cuchillo a la cocina, este se clavó en una tabla para picar de madera y luego habló de nuevo, con un tono más cálido.

-No te culpo por pensar en el suicidio, aunque no sé por qué lo pensaste. Yo intenté lo mismo.- dijo alzando un poco la manga de su chamarra blanco con negro, en su brazo se notaban unas líneas de un tono de piel más claro. Eran alrededor de 13 o 15- Solo quiero que sepas que nunca fue, es, ni será la solución a nada- La chica vio una nota, la levantó, la leyó y dijo- ¿por esto fue?- 2 asintió. Ella no le dijo nada más, solo alejó la nota.

-¿Qué le pusiste al arma?- Preguntó 2 nervioso.

-Es un secreto.- dijo 78 comiéndose un chicle.- ¿Quieres?- dijo ofreciendo uno a Hoagie, él aceptó y luego se acordó.

-Ya, por favor. Dime que le pusiste.

-Tal vez te diré algún día- dijo la chica riendo un poco- oye, ¿Dónde está el baño?- dijo la chica. Hoagie le señaló una puerta en un pasillo que conectaba a los cuartos.- Permiso- dijo la chica, dejando el arma en la mesa. Se retiró y cuando Hoagie se aseguró de que se había ido, empezó a examinar el arma. La chica salió en poco tiempo y vio que 2 revisaba el cañón, apuntándolo a su cara, descuidadamente. Ella corrió y le arrebató el arma de entre las manos.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Eso es peligroso, el arma dispara un gas somnífero que te deja fuera de combate por 24 horas- dijo la chica. 2 la observó detenidamente.

La chica llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un top de color negro con dibujos de flores a un costado en color blanco que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y se puso un par de tenis negro con blanco y azul claro, como el de su camisa.

La chica había doblado todo y metido a su morral, donde había guardado las sustancias también, de manera que ayudara a que no se movieran de donde estaban.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la casa del árbol de mi sector.

-Negativo. No le pasará nada a tu casa, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y salió de la casa con el arma entre las manos. 2 tomó sus armas y salió con la chica. La chica era femenina para ser tan fuerte y se dio cuenta de que, a veces, era despiadada.

Salieron justo a tiempo cuando Cree llegó con su equipo de jugadores de futbol americano.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien está con la rarita, el amigo de mi hermana menór. Bueno, así será más divertido. Chicos, ya saben que hacer- dijo Cree y los jugadores se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

**Transmisión interrumpida**


	3. Pelea contra Cree

Pelea contra Cree

**Continúa transmisión**

Salieron justo a tiempo cuando Cree llegó con su, ahora, graduado equipo de jugadores de futbol americano.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien está con la rarita, el amigo de mi hermana menor. Bueno, así será más divertido. Chicos, ya saben que hacer- dijo Cree y los jugadores se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

78 puso su morral en el piso y entró a la batalla. 2 disparaba sus rayos a los adultos mientras 78 se libraba de los que la atacaban, disparando a sus contrincantes y cargando más globos de una pequeña bolsa que 2 no notó. Se movía con bastante agilidad y destreza. Parecía que bailaba. Se dio cuenta de que 2 estaba en apuros y fue a ayudarlo, olvidándose momentariamente de su objetivo principal.

-¿Conoces… la formación… 3?- pregunto 78 entrecortadamente mientras atacaba a otros.

-No

-Solo… sígueme

-Está… bien- dijo 2. 78 corrió hacia un lado y algo dentro de 2 le dijo que debía ir al lado contrario. Cuando llegaron al mismo lugar, ella lanzó un globo y le ordenó a 2 que disparara a todos los que ella lanzara. Todos se empezaron a marear y cayeron dormidos. Solo Cree quedó en pié, disparó su arma en dirección a 78, ella se quitó los palillos de su cabello y los lanzó a Cree, estos hicieron una burbuja alrededor de Cree, antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, luego la burbuja soltó un tipo de gas y Cree se quedó dormida. 78 fue por sus palillos y se los puso de nuevo, luego tomó su morral, la burbuja se quedaría un rato más. 78 volteó a ve se percató de que estaba pálido y cansado. Se notaba que desde hace tiempo no tenía una experiencia como esta, ya que era nuevo en TND. Él se mareó y se desmalló. 78 lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo. Sacó un teléfono de TND y llamó.

-Numero 58, número 59. Aquí 78. Capturamos a unos adultos haciendo estragos cerca de la casa de 2 ¿Pueden venir por ellos?

-Claro que sí, irán en un momento… Es bueno oír tu voz de nuevo 78- respondió una voz femenina.

-Lo mismo digo, chica.

-Mandamos a 44A y 44B allá. Llegan en 20.

-Bien, gracias.

78 se hincó, sin solta puso su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Luego marcó a otro cuartel.

-Numero 78 reportándose, necesito que vengan rápido, hay un agente caído

-¿78? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó una voz masculina

-Así es 1.

Ella estuvo hincada por tanto tiempo esperando a sus compañeros que sus piernas se durmieron. Primero llegaron 44A y 44B, saludaron a 78, hablaron con ella un rato y luego se fueron de nuevo a la Prisión Ártica. Después de 5 minutos de que su fueron, Hoagie se despertó.

-¿Q-que pasó? ¿Ganamos? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están los adultos que nos atacaron? ¿P-porque estoy acostado en tus piernas?

-Calma tigre. Te respondo. Nos atacaron unos adultos. Sí. Más o menos, pero no te preocupes. Se los llevaron 44A y 44B a la Prisión Ártica. Te desmayaste y no podía dejarte en el piso solo.- dijo 78 con una sonrisa cálida.

-Oh… espera ¿Como que más o menos?

-Es que el disparo de Cree me dio por accidente, pero mi herida si es algo mala- Dijo 78 mostrando su brazo, donde había estado presionando para que no saliera más sangre. Su mano estaba llena de sangre ya que la hemorragia no se detenía. 2 le tocó un hombro y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas. Llamaré a mi sector.

-No hace falta. Ya lo hice.- dijo ya muy pálida. Después de decir eso, se desmalló. Esta vez, fue Hoagie quien la detuvo antes de caer, pero él la recargó contra su pecho. Estaba muy fría. Muy poco después llegó el sector V

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Estábamos en la Base lunar- dijo 1.

-No importa, ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería.- dijo 2

-Kuki, revísala- ordenó 5.- Wally, trae la camilla. Nigel, saca el botiquín.

-Está muy herida. Tiene un veneno en su sistema y una herida de un disparo en la mano. Perdió mucha sangre, pásame una aguja y una bolsa de sangre A+ 1- dijo Kuki. Nigel le dio a Kuki lo que pidió y Wally llegó con la camilla.- Hoagie, colócala en la camilla.- dijo Kuki.

Había estudiado un poco de medicina con su madre y sabía cómo poner una intravenosa, que medicamentos administrar en ciertos casos, primeros auxilios y demás. Hoagie puso a 78 en la camilla, subieron a la nave y Nigel veía de lejos como Kuki la checaba de nuevo.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- preguntó 5 a 1de camino a la casa del árbol.

-Es una agente de un planeta con características idénticas a las de nuestro planeta pero en la Galaxia Andrómeda en los GTND. Mi pupila en la casa del árbol. Le enseño lo que tiene que saber sobre el lugar. Es buena manejando los cuchillos, inventó unos palillos chinos que ayudan a formar una prisión temporal alrededor del objetivo al que se dirijan y sueltan un gas somnífero. No se había lastimado antes, ni le había dado un disparo o arma enemiga.

-¿Crees que…?

-Sí, alguien la hirió a propósito durante la batalla. No se dio cuenta hasta que terminó la batalla.

-Pero ¿Quién?

-No lo sé

Ya en la casa del árbol, Kuki llevó a 78 a la enfermería y luego 1, 2, 4 y 5 se fueron a sus cuartos mientras 3 se quedaba con 78 para cuidarla. Llegó la noche y Nigel se ofreció a tomar ese turno. Justo a las 12:00 am fue el segundo cambio. Abby se ofreció a tomarlo. 78 seguía sin despertar. A las 5:00 am fue el tercer cambio, lo tomó Wally. Todos estaban preocupados de que no despertaba. A las 3:00 pm fue el cuarto cambio, lo tomó Hoagie. Kuki tomó el quinto, hasta las 8:00 pm y Nigel tomó el sexto, hasta las 12:00 am. Cuando ya se iba a ir, 78 se despertó.

-¿Hm? ¿Uno?

-78. Hasta que te dignas a despertar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Mmm… 21 horas

-oh 21 horas, si, bien…- ya se estaba quedando dormida otra vez cuando…- ¡¿21 HORAS?!

-Sí. Tenías veneno en la sangre que hacía a una persona quedar en coma, pero al parecer eres inmune al efecto completo.

-Dios, ya deben haber convertido a mi escuadrón en… en…- en ese momento, 78 rompió en llanto. Nigel se acercó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué misión estaban?- preguntó Nigel

-Nos tendieron una trampa, dijeron que te habían capturado, pero al parecer era mentira. Cuando llegamos, Cree capturó a mis compañeros de sector y se los llevó con Padre para que los hiciera como a los De La Otra Cuadra, pero se dieron cuenta de que yo faltaba y no los pueden transformar a menos que yo esté también.

-En ese caso es necesario protegerte a como dé lugar.

-No, entréguenme a él.

-Negativo, tienes que estar a salvo

-Ustedes tienen que estar a salvo para derrotarnos.

-78, comprende por favor, no puedo dejar a mi pupila del lado del mal.

-Gracias, pero ¿porqué protegerme?

-Nunca nos abandonamos ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, gracias

-No hay de qué. Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día pesado.

-Está bien.

Nigel salió del cuarto y se fue a su habitación. Se encontró con Abby en el camino.

-Ya despertó, de todos modos, chécala hasta el final de tu turno, por favor- Abby asintió y fue a checar a 78. A las 5:00am fue a ver a 4 para decirle que no tenía que checar a 78 ya que estaba muy tranquila. Ese día, todos durmieron felices de que su colega hubiera despertado. O al menos así se sentían los integrantes del sector V. En la enfermería una figura emergió de las sombras.

-Pronto estarás con tu equipo. Solo espera un poco y me ayudaras a gobernar el mundo- dijo la figura.

**Transmisión interrumpida**

**Konichiwa!**

**Yay! 2X1. Bueno, no dejaré más comentarios, ya suficientes con los del capi anterior. ****Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, dilema existencial, trauma o complejo, estoy aquí.**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Agradecida

Agradecida

**Continúa transmisión**

A la mañana siguiente, todos sabían que 78 había despertado. Hoagie fue a verla. Quería agradecer a 78 el haberlo salvado de ser destruido por los adultos. Llegó a la enfermería y se dio cuenta de que…

-¡No está!- gritó Hoagie. Kuki llegó.

-¿Qué pasó?- Kuki volteó a la cama y se espantó al ver que 78 no estaba conectada a la intravenosa, la bata de hospital estaba en la cama. La cama estaba tendida pero 78 no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando Kuki estaba a punto de sonar la alarma cuando un olor a cupcakes llegó a su nariz.- ¿Qué es ese olor?- Lo siguió hasta la cocina junto con Hoagie. Ahí estaba 78, vestida con los jeans negros de ayer y su chamarra negra. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y un delantal rojo puesto. Estaba decorando unos cupcakes junto a la estufa

-Buenos días- dijo 78 con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- preguntó Kuki

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Tengo una sustancia que ayuda a la regeneración acelerada del cuerpo. Mi propio invento.-dijo 78 sacando un frasco con un líquido rojo escarlata del bolsillo de su chamarra. Se le veía muy orgullosa por ello.- Por cierto, gracias por curarme después del ataque a la casa de 2

-¿Qué traes debajo de la chamarra?- preguntó Kuki, dándose cuenta de que la chamarra estaba con el cierre hasta casi al cuello.

-Um… espera un momento, por favor.- dijo 78 poniendo un último panqué en una charola.- 2 ¿Puedes salir por favor?

-Um… claro- dijo 2 sonrojado, entendiendo el porqué.- antes, te quería dar esto.- dijo 2 mostrándole una cajita.- Como agradecimiento por haberme salvado de los adultos- dijo nervioso. Dentro de la cajita había una pulsera azul con plateado con cascabeles.

-Es muy hermoso 2- dijo 78 sonrojada. 2 asintió y salió de la cocina.

-Sube a mi cuarto y toma lo que gustes- dijo más tranquila y dulcemente Kuki, señalando un elevador que llevaba a su cuarto.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ve.- dijo insistente

78 se fue a regañadientes y regresó 2 minutos después. Estaba usando un vestido azul claro, hasta las rodillas, sin mangas con detalles en blanco hasta abajo del vestido con forma de flores y espirales y una cintilla blanca con brillos a la altura de la cintura, un rebozo blanco/transparente con bordes azules y muchos brillos, el cabello atado en una coleta alta con una diadema azul, una gargantilla azul con blanco y un corazón plateado, su collar con el número 78, aretes con forma de cubos azules, el regalo de 2, una tobillera de tres cadenas con cuentas azules con blancas y zapatos de piso color azul obscuro

-¿Eso es mío?- dijo Kuki maravillada de cómo le quedaba el vestido a 78. No era por nada, pero la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-Si, vi uno verde y uno naranja, pero me gustó más este. El resto de los accesorios son míos, del los regalos de "mejórate pronto", pero el vestido es tuyo.

-A mí no me queda muy bien el azul, pero a ti se te ve muy bien. Puedes conservarlo, si quieres.

-¿En serio?

-Claro

-Gracias

-De nada.

-¡Uy! Se van a quemar los cupcakes- dijo nerviosa 78. Sacó una última bandeja del horno, la metió al refrigerador, sacó una del refrigerador y los empezó a decorar.- Ya está el desayuno. ¡2!- Hoagie entró al comedor.- Avisa a 4, 1 y 5 que ya está listo el desayuno, por favor

-Claro- dijo Hoagie- Por cierto. Te ves muy linda- dijo antes de irse con las mejillas rojas, luego se volteó y se fue casi corriendo

-¡Fiu! 78 tiene un pretendiente- dijo 3 divertida por la situación. 78 se puso nerviosa y le puso mucha cobertura a un cupcake de Red Velvet.

-¿Q-que dices 3? ¿Cómo crees?- dijo 78 nerviosa. En eso todos los demás bajaron y se sentaron a comer.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó Wally impaciente

-Hay cupcakes de Red Velvet, de Coco y de Manzana con Almendras. Los de Red Velvet tienen cobertura de Azúcar morena con Canela, de Coco y de Manzana con Almendra. Los de Coco tienen cobertura de fresa, Azúcar morena con Canela y Manzana con almendra. Y los de Manzana con Almendras tienen coberturas de Azúcar morena con Canela, Fresa y Coco. De bebida hay té verde o Malteada de chocolate- dijo 78 poniendo la última bandeja sobre la mesa. Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver los panqués en la mesa. Y el manjar que había preparado una sola persona.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste?- preguntó Abby

-Hace 2 horas

-Pues todo se ve delicioso.- dijo Nigel- Gracias por la comida Asunción.

-¿Asunción?- preguntaron todos

-Sí, mi nombre es Asunción- dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No es un nombre común

-La verdad es que yo no nací en Cleveland, fui lideresa del sector Min después de número 80.31

-¿Qué?- se sorprendieron 3, 4 y 5 ante la noticia

-Ahora estoy en GTND como pupila de 1

-Eres mexicana- dijo 4- bien, 1 y yo no somos los únicos extranjeros- dijo 4 divertido.

-De hecho, no. Soy del planeta Holos de la Galaxia vecina, Andrómeda. Nací en un país llamado Mintu

Cuando terminaron con el desayuno, del cual no quedó nada más que vasos sucios y envolturas de panqués vacías, Asunción empezó a recoger los vasos y los llevó al fregadero. Lavó los vasos y los guardó. Los demás se ofrecieron a limpiar lo demás ya que ella se veía cansada.

-Hoagie, llévala a una habitación, por favor- dijo Abby

Hoagie había remodelado su habitación, su cama ahora estaba sobre el suelo, era color azul con blanco. Tenía uno de esos tipo elevadores que se usan para limpiar ventanas, pero más largos, mejorados, para alcanzar las partes más altas de las paredes donde tenía bocetos de sus maquinas 2X4. Había aprovechado el espacio y había hecho unos cuartos de pruebas para sus inventos, las paredes ahora estaban decoradas de un color azul claro al igual que el piso tenía baldosas color blanco con toques de azul.

-Lindo cuarto-dijo 78- el mío es de colores contrarios.

-¿Colores contrarios?

-Sí, rojo y negro.

-¡Ah!

-Sí

-Bueno, descansa un rato. Te puedes acostar en mi cama, si quieres. Me voy.

-¡Espera!- Hoagie la miró con una expresión de duda.- N-no me… gusta estar sola.- dijo ella con la mirada clavada en el piso.- ¿Te molestaría… quedarte… un rato? En lo que me… duermo- dijo tímidamente 78. En ese momento no le gustaba 2, pero, como dijo, no le gustaba estar sola, menos con la idea de que Cree podía escapar de la prisión e ir por ella. Una vez que conoció a Hoagie, supo que podía ser abierta con él.

-Está bien- dijo mientras tomaba su silla de escritorio con ruedas y se sentaba junto a ella.

78 se quitó los zapatos, la tobillera, la pulsera, la gargantilla, el collar se lo amarró en el brazo, se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la envolviera en sus cálidas alas. Se quedó dormida al poco rato, con una mano debajo de la otra, fuera de las sabanas, con el rostro hacia donde estaba 2. Él se quedó perdido en aquel bello rostro, esos rizos que caían sobre su rostro, esa piel morena, esa boca, no había nada más en ese momento para él. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, no podía enamorarse, ¿Qué si le pasaba lo mismo que con Abby? ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Hoagie se puso a pensar y de un momento a otro ya estaba dormido.

**Transmisión interrumpida**

**Koniciwa!**

**Bien, creo que soy una romántica empalagosa sin remedio. La verdad es que no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió escribir esto. Bueno, esta vez cumpliré el subir el primer capi de la traducción.**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy más que: ¡Que tengan un gran día!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Pasándose al lado del mal

Pasándose al lado del mal

**Continúa transmisión**

Hoagie se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, no veía nada, en eso vio 2 luces. En una estaba Abby siendo llevada por Cree y en la otra Asunción siendo llevada por Chad.

-¡Déjenlas en paz!- gritó Hoagie, y Cree y Chad voltearon a verlo

-¿Y si me niego?- retó Chad

-Te las verás conmigo- dijo Hoagie sacando unas armas, o eso se suponía, porque…

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no tengo mis armas?

-Pobre, solo puede salvar a una ¿A quien escoges?- dijo Cree

-A… a…

-¡Dos! ¡Dos! Despierta.

-¿Q-que?-dijo dos despertando

-¡DOS!- gritó Asunción

-¡AH!- gritó Hoagie mientras se caía de su silla- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Hoagie molesto.

-No despertabas- dijo con indiferencia 78. Ya estaba arreglada con una falda de mezclilla con bolsillos y algo de vuelo y una camisa morada con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y zapatos de piso

-Pero…

-Ya, no te enojes. Es hora de comer, hoy me ofrecí a enseñarles a cocinar comida mexicana- dijo 78 feliz. Tomó a 2 de la mano y bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Hoagie estaba un poco preocupado, había estado teniendo ese sueño desde que Asunción se despertó. Iban bajando, pero en el último escalón, el destino jugo una pequeña broma. Asunción se resbaló y, como iba agarrada de 2, ambos se cayeron. Hoagie se movió rápidamente, quedando debajo de Asunción para detener su caída. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, uno arriba del otro. Asunción se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No, de nada

-Dime- suplicó Hoagie

-Es un Deja Vu- Hoagie no comprendió y Asunción se dio cuenta- Así nos vimos por primera vez, ¿Recuerdas? Hace una semana- Asunción se levantó y ayudo a Hoagie a levantarse. Había pasado una semana desde que Hoagie conoció a Asunción

-Chica fuerte- dijo Hoagie y Asunción rió

-Vamos- dijo Asunción

Llegaron a la cocina y todos se sentaron frente a Asunción, del otro lado de la barra en la que iban a cocinar. Hoagie se había dado cuenta de que Asunción tenía muchos talentos. Sabía cantar, bailar, cocinar alimentos terrestres y alienígenos, hacer aparatos electrónicos, sabía varios idiomas terrestres y alienígenos y tocaba cerca de 12 instrumentos musicales.

-Bien, empecemos. Primero debo decirles que en la comida mexicana se "meten mucho las manos" a quien no le guste ensuciarse las manos, puede retirarse de una vez. No me voy a enojar.- dijo, nadie se fue así que siguió- Bueno, hoy vamos a hacer sopa de tortilla y Quesadillas de champiñones. Empecemos por la sopa. Los ingredientes están a los lados de ustedes.- empezó Asunción.

Todos seguían las indicaciones de Asunción, en poco tiempo terminaron y empezaron a comer. Todos estaban felices. Después de un rato de descanso, rastrearon a Padre, para rescatar al sector aprendiz en el que estaba Asunción y vieron que se dirigía justó al árbol.

-Traigan las armas- ordeno 5. Todos se movilizaron pasó menos de 1 minuto y Padre llegó.

-Asunción, que bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Padre

-No opino lo mismo- dijo 78

-No seas mal educada, ven, vamos a que te reúnas con tus compañeros

-No- dijo Asunción

-¿No vendrás?

-No- repitió 78

-Entonces, te mostraré algo- dijo Padre, él hizo un bola de fuego enorme encima de él, dentro estaban unos jóvenes extraterrestres

-Chicos- dijo en un susurro Asunción

-¿No quieres salvarlos, no quieres estar con ellos? Yo te puedo ayudar, solo debes venir conmigo- Asunción dio un paso al frente, luego otro. Nigel trató de detenerla, pero los De La Otra Cuadra llegaron y bloquearon el paso.

-Hola tontos del barrio- dijeron los De La Otra Cuadra y se empezaron a reír. Nadie les prestó atención. Todos veían aterrados el cómo 78 caminaba hacia Padre. Llevaba los ojos escondidos en el flequillo. Cuando llegó con él, Padre le dijo.

-Bien hecho mi niña, eres muy inteligente al abandonar a esos tontos y unirte a mí. Juntos seremos invencibles…

-Si no mal recuerdo, tenemos una pelea pendiente- dijo Asunción en voz baja pero no tanto como para que no la oyera Padre- La verdad no vengo para unirme a ti. Vengo para acabar con lo que empezamos- dijo sacando rápidamente sus palillos de su cabello y corriendo a donde Padre.

-No, no, no- dijo Padre- ¿O quieres que sufran?- dijo formando unos anillos de fuego por todo el cuerpo de los compañeros de sector de Asunción.

-Maldito cobarde- dijo Asunción mientras se detenía.- Bien, iré contigo- dijo mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y tomaba el 78 de su collar.- Pero deja al sector V en paz ¿Trato?

-Trato- dijo Padre.

Asunción colocó los palillos en su cabello con una mano, luego se dirigió a Padre, alejó la mano de pecho y pateó una tabla de madera, la tobillera se soltó y ella se agachó, la recogió y fue a donde padre con la tobillera puesta otra vez. Padre y los De La Otra Cuadra desaparecieron. Todo el sector V se quedó inmóvil, no podían creer que una de las chicas más fuerte que habían conocido, la más tierna, después de Kuki, y la una de las más inteligentes, se hubiera dado por vencida frente a Padre. Todos se lamentaron en ese momento.

Abby ordenó que ayudaran a reconstruir la pared a 2, 3 y 4. Entre los 5 armaron la pared otra vez, empezaron a limpiar y a recoger, dejaron todo en un montoncito y se fueron a sus cuartos. Excepto 2 que, en ese poco tiempo, se había empezado a sentir atraído por 78. Golpeó el piso y cuando se iba a ir, un objeto llamó su atención. Era…

**Transmisión interrumpida**


	6. El plan

El plan

**Continúa transmisión**

Algo llamó la atención de 2. Lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que era… El 78 del collar de Asunción. Vio que tenía un foco rojo parpadeando y un botón al lado de color rojo. Lo presiono, con mucho cuidado de no presionar otro botón, ya que el 78 era muy pequeño y el botón aún más. En eso un holograma salió del collar, se mostraba a 78.

-Hola 2- dijo el holograma de 78- Te preguntarás ¿Cuándo grabé esto? El primer día que dormí en tu cama, en realidad no me dormí, esperé a asegurarme que ya te hubieras dormido para grabar esto. Si ves esto es que mi plan funcionó. Sí, yo sabía que me encontraría con alguien del sector V y yo atraje a Cree a tu casa. Perdón si te sientes utilizado,- justo así se sentía 2 en ese momento- la verdad es que al principio si te vi como alguien a quien podía utilizar, pero después me di cuenta de que no eras como pensé. Eres divertido, abierto a opiniones, feliz, optimista y glotón, como yo- dijo el holograma mientras sonreía, con esa sonrisa, 2, se sintió como en las nubes. Esa simple sonrisa le volteaba su mundo.- Siento mucho el causarte problemas. Ahora te diré el resto del plan, esperaba que tú lo completaras, por eso te necesitaba. Si no quieres hacerlo, lo comprenderé. Necesito que vayas a la casa de Padre, encontré la manera de revertir lo que le hizo al sector Z. Ellos serán llevados a los GTND para que terminen su servicio y luego se retiren o se queden, dependiendo en su rendimiento. Lo que necesito que hagas, o, más bien, hagan es ir a la casa de Padre, sacar al sector Z y llevárselo, mi equipo y yo tomamos un antídoto para ser inmunes a lo que Padre quiera hacernos. Nosotros lo enfrentaremos, no se preocupen por nosotros, lo manejaremos como podamos. Si aceptan, vayan a las 10:00 am mañana. Si no, gracias por su amabilidad, su hospitalidad y su amistad. Fin de la transmisión- cuando terminó de decir eso, el video se cortó y el holograma se apagó.

Hoagie tenía sentimientos encontrados. Coraje, por no haber descubierto el plan de 78 antes, frustración de no saber bien como ayudar, tristeza de que el plan no fura a funcionar, felicidad de que ella lo apreciara como para dejarle el mensaje a él, entre otros. En eso escuchó una voz tras él.

-¿Cuándo partimos o como ayudamos?- Hoagie se volteó, ahí estaban 1, 3, 4 y 5 con sus uniformes de batalla y armas en las manos

-Gracias chicos- dijo Hoagie mientras se levantaba.

Asunción estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué pasaría si 2 no vio el mensaje? ¿Qué si no aceptaba el ir a la misión? ¿Y si la dejaba a su suerte por sentirse utilizado? Recordó lo que había hecho antes de irse con Padre.

**Flashback**

Había grabado un mensaje el día que durmió por primera vez en el cuarto de 2. Pensaba dejárselo ese mismo día y escapar, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente. Se volvió a poner el 78 en el collar y se acostó de nuevo. El día que Padre fue a la casa del árbol ella improvisó en el plan.

-Maldito cobarde- dijo Asunción mientras se detenía.- Bien, iré contigo- dijo mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y tomaba el 78 de su collar y presionó un botón rojo que dejaba el mensaje que había guardado como pendiente.- Pero deja al sector V en paz ¿Trato?

-Trato- dijo Padre.

Asunción colocó los palillos en su cabello con una mano, luego se dirigió a Padre, alejó la mano de pecho, quitando el 78 de su collar y pateó una tabla de madera, la tobillera se soltó y ella se agachó, la recogió, escondió el número entre los escombros de manera discreta, se puso la tobillera y fue a donde Padre.

**Fin flashback**

-Tranquila 78- dijo una voz masculina. Un joven alien de piel gelatinosa color azul la tocó del hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos- vendrá

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué hago entonces 8.45?- preguntó 78

-Te he dicho que me llames Azor

-Tienes que confiar nena- dijo una chica de piel azul, su cabello eran tentáculos de pulpo- si te ama, vendrá

-N-no me ama 20X10. Me dijo que el amaba a Abigail Lincoln

-Estoy segura que te ama- dijo- y llámame Ibis. Ese chico de verdad que quería salvarte de Padre, lo golpearon 7 veces lo tarados de la otra cuadra

-Sí, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso- dijo número 3.14. Una chica de piel blanca y ojos rojos hipnotizantes. Tenía las facciones de una mujer normal, excepto que su piel era totalmente blanca. Su cabello era color morado y parecía tener vida propia.

-Bien, digamos que viene, según ustedes Ibis y Fisla ¿Será muy peligroso?

-No creo- dijo un joven de piel color azul hielo y cabello blanco como la nieve su número era 916.8 llamado Hiemo- lo difícil es Padre, pero nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado

-Deja de preocuparte tanto amiga- dijo Fisla- estará bien.

La noche llegó mientras el sector An de los GTND hablaba entre sí. Todos se durmieron, o al menos la mayoría. Asunción, como los demás, sabía que podían no salir de esa casa por amenaza mayor a muerte. Ella daba vueltas en la cama, pensaba mucho en Hoagie, le habían dicho su nombre 2 días después de que despertó. Le dolía saber que podía no volver a ver a Hoagie. Estaba llorando, en eso un pañuelo llegó al cuarto donde se encontraban los chicos, la habitación que, algún día y si Padre los transformaba, sería suya. El pañuelo estaba hecho una bolsita y vio que dentro tenía algo. Era su 78 y otro colgante, un corazón con un 2 y un 78 de color azul en él. Vio que tenía un botoncito. Lo presionó y un holograma salió, se rió ya que sabía quién era el que aparecía en él y que la idea se la había copiado a ella.

-Hola guapa. Iré a verte en la noche, creo que ya estoy ahí, si te llegó esto.- decía un holograma de Hoagie, con las mejillas rojas. Asunción se rió por la inseguridad del chico- Bueno, solo quería decirte algo, verás. Sé que te dije que me gustaba Abigail, pues, es verdad. Me **gustaba** Abby- dijo dando énfasis en la palabra "gustaba"-, pero es pasado. Hoy día me gusta una chica inteligente, guapa, divertida, muy independiente y segura de sí misma… Así es, tú. Perdón si soy muy directo. Estoy nervioso, no sé lo que piensas sobre mí, solo que espero una respuesta después de la batalla contra Padre. Te amo linda. Nos vemos mañana, o en unas cuantas horas. Fin de la transmisión.- Cuando la imagen se fue, Asunción lloró en silencio. Tal vez no podría responderle a Hoagie pues era posible que muriera en la batalla. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ella no sabía que alguien la estaba viendo desde fuera de la habitación, esa persona sonrió al verla dormida, luego se volteó y dijo

-Gracias por acompañarme chicos, ahora a casa. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El día llegó, todos estaban nerviosos por la operación, el plan se puso en marcha y Asunción salió del cuarto con la bata de su pijama gris puesta. Fue al cuarto de los De La Otra Cuadra y entró. Colocó una bomba en la habitación y salió corriendo. La bomba se detonó en 1 minuto, los De La Otra Cuadra salieron, pero ya no eran como antes, ahora eran el sector Z.

-Gracias…- dijo Ashley, también conocida como 0.3 a Asunción, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Asunción. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, los tengo que sacar de aquí.- dijo dándoles unos frascos con un liquido rosa.- Tomen esto, los hará inmunes a los efectos de los poderes de Padre.- los jóvenes los tomaron y luego Asunción dijo- ahora váyanse, nosotros saldremos en poco tiempo.- los jóvenes dudaron- No se preocupen- dijo Asunción, -afuera está 1- esta vez obedecieron ya que conocían a 1. Salieron y afuera los esperaba el sector V.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta sector Z- dijo 1- suban por favor.- dijo señalando una nave esférica.- Volveré en unos días- dijo al sector V.

Dentro de la mansión estaba el sector An. Asunción fue con sus compañeros de sector.

-Bien, ya están fuera, ahora, a enfrentar a Padre.- dijo Asunción, nerviosa

-Tranquila nena, veras que saldremos de esta, juntos- dijo Ibis

-Sí, eso espero. ¡Chicos del barrio, a sus posiciones!- dijo Asunción

-Bueno, que lastima que no hayan podido irse antes de que los atrapara haciendo estragos en mi casa.- dijo Padre detrás de ellos.

**Transmisión interrumpida**


	7. El funeral

El funeral

**Continúa la transmisión**

-Bueno, que lastima que no hayan podido irse antes de que los atrapara haciendo estragos en mi casa.- dijo Padre detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y en ese momento una bola de fuego golpeó el pecho de Asunción, ella salió volando por la ventana, con la cara cubierta por sus brazos y los ojos cerrados. Por suerte su habitación estaba en la planta baja, pero unos vidrios la cortaron y se ganó una buena quemadura en el pecho, ya que no llevaba armadura, solo el pijama. Justamente 2, 3, 4, y 5 se estaban hiendo, cuando vieron lo que sucedió

-¡_Maldita sea_!- dijo Asunción en español. Se levantó y, de un salto, entró al cuarto de nuevo. El pijama gris con negro tenía marcas rojas por la sangre de Asunción.

-A-Asunción- dijo Hoagie espantado porque se hubiera lastimado mucho. Bajaron del S.C.A.M.P.E.R y fueron a ayudar al sector Aki. Entraron precisamente para ver como Padre azotaba a una chica de piel morada al suelo

-¡Ibis!- gritó Asunción. Padre quemó Asunción de nuevo en un brazo. Ella retrocedió un poco y con una mano lanzó uno de sus palillos a Padre, este lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Creo que no me diste.- Asunción cayó al piso y Padre la tomó por el cabello. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas y no pudo soltarse, solo quejarse. Padre la aventó a Chad, que estaba detrás de Padre, él la tomó y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. El cuerpo quemado y malherido, en eso, 2, escuchó un grito detrás de él. Cree había atrapado a Abby, llevándosela con ella.

-¡Déjenlas en paz!- gritó Hoagie, y Cree y Chad voltearon a verlo

-¿Y si me niego?- retó Chad

-Te las verás conmigo- dijo Hoagie sacando unas armas, o eso se suponía, porque…

-¿Qué mier…? ¿Por qué no tengo mis armas?

-Pobre, solo puede salvar a una ¿A quién escoges?- dijo Cree

-A… Asun- en eso algo atravesó el techo.

-Bien, no pude esperar más y decidí volver antes de tiempo- dijo 1- el sector Z está bien, ya están en la base, yo tenía que regresar- dijo a Asunción.- Ahora, deja a mi novia en paz- dijo 1 a Cree. Voló hacia ella y arrebato a 5 de las manos de Cree. Chad se distrajo y cuando volvió a la normalidad, no reaccionó a tiempo. El pie de 2 golpeo su pecho, mandándolo lejos, Hoagie tomó a Asunción de los brazos de Chad antes de que se fuera con él por el impulso de la patada.

-Te escojo a ti- dijo Hoagie

-No te veías muy seguro- dijo Asunción algo molesta

-Lo estuve, pero no es fácil escoger entre salvar a la líder de tu equipo o a tu enamorada.- dijo Hoagie, dando un beso en la frente de Asunción.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Hiemo, Fisla estaba tirada en el piso, quemada por todos lados, herida y sangrando.- No respira- dijo Hiemo, entre lágrimas.

-Ibis tampoco- dijo Azor, revisando a su amiga.

-Permiso- dijo 78, amablemente, levantándose de los brazos de 2. Les indicó que les dieran respiración boca-boca. Ellos obedecieron y ella sacó fuerzas de Dios sabrá dónde.- Azor, el arma- dijo Asunción.

Azor sacó el arma que había mejorado Asunción, de debajo de la cama de él. Lo lanzó a Asunción, ella lo tomó, se colocó la bolsa de globos y disparó a los que se acercaran a sus compañeros. Hoagie quiso ir a ayudar, pero Chad se puso frente a él. 1 y 5 peleaban con Cre contra los secuaces de Padre. Asunción se acercó lentamente a una pared cercana, tomó el palillo que se había clavado en la pared. Lo volteó y lo lanzó a Padre. El palillo picó a Padre en un costado, este tenía una sustancia por todo el mismo. El traje de Padre se empezó a desvanecer, dejando ver a su verdadera forma. Cayó dormido. Asunción disparó a Cree y Chad y los dos se durmieron.

-Cuando despierte, pensará que todo fue un sueño- dijo Asunción. De un momento a otro, estaba en el suelo y sin fuerzas. Hoagie corrió a ella y la levantó ligeramente. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Le indicó a Hoagie que se acercara, el lo hizo y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias- dijo y luego dejó de respirar.

-No, no, no te vayas, por favor- suplicaba Hoagie. Azor se acercó y le palmeó ligeramente la espalda a Hoagie, tratando de consolarlo.

Dos días después del incidente con Padre, todos estaban en un cementerio. Había agentes de TND y hasta adultos. Llovía a cantaros. Todos lloraban, pero el más desolado era Hoagie. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Se había ido. Ella se había ido. No lloraba, no quería mostrarse débil ante la situación. Después de la ceremonia, todos le dieron el pésame a Hoagie y se fueron, excepto una chica que llevaba un sombrero negro que tapaba su cara. Ella se quedó detrás del joven.

-Lamento tu perdida Hog- dijo la chica

-Está bien, ella está ahora en un lugar mejor- dijo el joven. La chica se acercó a Hoagie y lo abrazó por la espalda. Hoagie tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.- Por cierto. No me respondiste- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Un chico se decepcionará, pero… está bien, seré tu novia- dijo jugando con el chico para alejarlo del dolor por el que pasaba. Lo jaló levemente para dirigirse a otro lado, pero el chico solo la jaló delicadamente a su lado.

-Me alegra no tener que haber asistido a otro funeral- dijo el chico nostálgico.

-Sí, fue suerte. Tengo que agradecerle a Azor.

-Dile gracias de mi parte Asunción, por favor.- dijo el chico, mientras la joven dejaba ver su rostro de debajo del sombrero y le dedicaba una sonrisa. El joven se volteó a la tumba y palmeó la lapida mientras decía.- Como prometí. Tengo a una chica buena y hermosa a mi lado- le sonrió a la tumba en la que se divisaba un mensaje "Lindsey Gonzales. Amada madre, esposa y amiga. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones."- Hasta siempre mamá.- dijo Hoagie. Dejó un ramillete de flores y se alejó con Asunción tomada de su brazo. Recordó el cómo es que seguía viva Asunción.

Flashback

Hoagie estaba destrozado, había perdido a una chica, de una manera horrible, pero no podía soportar que le arrebataran a otra. Azor se volteó a las cosas de Asunción, tomó su bolsa y sacó unos guantes. Se los puso y se dirigió a donde Hoagie, tocó el brazo de Asunción y después de medio minuto ella despertó.

-¿Q-que pasó?- dijo débilmente. Hoagie abrazó a Asunción. El sector Aki se despidió a su manera y se fueron dejando a Asunción con Hoagie.- Tranquilo, ya estoy bien.- le susurró a Hoagie. Los dos se vieron de frente y Asunción se adelantó un poco juntando sus labios con los de Hoagie.

-Te amo- dijo Hoagie, secándose las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Asunción

Fin flashback

Hoagie tomó a Asunción, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. La pulsera que Hoagie le regaló sonó cuando Asunción rodeó el cuello de Hoagie. Estuvieron así por un momento, hasta que necesitaron aire y se separaron. Juntaron sus frentes y se vieron directamente a los ojos, mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Luego se dieron otro beso y se fueron. Todo cambió para el sector V. Pero cambió para bien. Los chicos se juntaron y tuvieron descendencia. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

**Fin de la transmisión**


End file.
